In recent years, with the increase in speed of data communication, optical communication, which enables broadband communication with low loss, is replacing communication using metallic cables and becoming widespread. In optical communication, alignment performed when a cable is connected is important, and for example, alignment of an optical fiber such as forming a V-shaped groove (hereinafter referred to as V-groove) on a substrate and fixing the optical fiber in the V-groove is performed (for example, see patent document 1).
Also, in an optical module where an optical fiber and various optical components are integrated on one substrate, alignment of an optical axis using a V-groove for mounting an optical fiber is performed. An optical component is a component used in optical communication and includes a light-emitting element such as a Laser Diode (hereinafter referred to as LD), a light receiving element such as a Photo Diode (hereinafter referred to as PD), an optical waveguide, a mirror, a polarizer, etc.
FIG. 6A, FIG. 6B and FIG. 6C show a structure of an optical module 31. FIG. 6A is a top view showing an optical module 31, FIG. 6B is a cross-sectional view showing a cross-section taken along P-P shown in FIG. 6A, FIG. 6C is an end view showing an end face taken along Q-Q shown in FIG. 6A.
As shown in FIG. 6A, the optical module 31 is structured by a substrate 32 mounted with a PD 33, an LD 34 and optical fibers 35a and 35b. As shown in FIG. 6C, V-grooves 323a and 323b are formed on the substrate 32, and when the optical fibers 35a and 35b are mounted on the V-grooves 323a and 323b, the optical axes of the PD 33 and the LD 34 are aligned with those of the optical fibers 35a and 35b, respectively.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-211928